Bane of Lilith
by Dastardus Author n' Publishing
Summary: Zeke is a cash obsessed Demon hunter that is sent deep into the desert to confront one of Mundus' old generals who recently escaped from the demon world. He'll need all his experience and all the power of Kytes, his demonic benefactor, to finish the job.
1. Bane of Lilith

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own DMC or any of it's content. If I did, I'd be a hell of a lot richer and you'd be watching all this on your big screen TV in beautiful Hi-Definition video. (That's right, if I owned DMC, you'd have a giant hi-def television.)

**Author's Note: **(Because I couldn't fit this in the Summary) Yes, Dante and Nero will be appearing. Possibly Vergil as well, haven't figured out a way to bring him in. HOWEVER, none of them will appear until near the end of the fic, so please be patient.

**The Bane of Lilith**

**  
**Rain drizzled lightly out in the dark. A small office building was the only building with lights still on, mushed between all the other tall brick structures on the street. An illuminated sign above it's door read _Bane of Lilith: Daemon Hunter's Extraordinaire_ in large red letters. A shapely devil horned women decorated the side of the sign. Inside, a large fan was blowing near the door. A young man sat in a chair, tipping back in it, eyes closed, a half empty bottle held in his fingers. A line of drool ran into the ginger whiskers on his cheek. His arms bulged slightly through the sleeves of his black t-shirt, as well as a rippling six pack. A white jacket lay on the back of his chair. His feet were propped up on a table upon which rested a stereo system blasting out a fast, hard rock tune. A fire crackled in the fireplace across the room, surrounded by a couch and a few cushioned armchairs. Guns, swords, axes, spears and other weapons hung around the walls. The bell above the door rang as it opened, but the sleeping man didn't stir. Inside strode a man, a black cloak around his shoulders. His sandy hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

The door in the back of the room opened and out strode a tall woman. Her wavy hair was black, tumbling messily down over her shoulders and to the small of her back. She pulled her purple silk robe tighter around her and shot an exasperated look at the sleeping man. "Welcome to the Bane of Lilith demon hunters' office sir." She motioned him to a chair in front of the desk and sat down on the other side. "My name is Natalia Burns. How can we help you?" She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"I am the Baron Dural." The man said, sitting down across from her. "My estate recently came under siege from a group of demons. I had originally planned to go to the Academy for help, but one of my servants suggested I come here." He pulled a roll of bills from the pocket of his poncho. "I trust my time and money will be worth it."

Natalia picked up the roll and flipped through it, scanning the amounts. "I'm going to need specifics. How many would you say attacked? What did they look like?"

The man shrugged. "Couldn't be much more than fifteen." Natalia scratched the information down on the form. "They were tall and lanky and seemed to be patched together. They attacked with large, hooked claws." He crooked his finger as an example. "How soon do you think you can do something?"

Rubbing her eyes, Natalia thought for a moment. "Well, it sounds like we'll only need me to go. I'll be out there first thing in the morning."

Baron Dural looked back at the sleeping figure. "Why only you? Shouldn't both of you come, just to be safe?"

Natalia almost laughed. "Believe me, you don't want my _partner _to get involved if he's not needed. The second he does, your rate's going to explode through the roof." Handed the form and pen to the Baron. "Sign here please."

The man smiled grimly, scribbling his name. "Well, I'll trust that you know best. Tomorrow then." He stood, pulling the hood of his poncho over his head, and left the shop, closing the door with a bang. The sleeping man twitched, but did not wake.

Natalia stood, laying the report on the desk and slipping the money into her robe pocket. Then she marched over to the stereo and hit the kill switch. The man in the chair's eyes sprang open and he fell back with a mighty crash. "Damn it Zeke." She growled, glaring down at him. "You were supposed to watch the office tonight."

He stared up at her, blinking groggily, brushing the blood red, straight bangs out of his eyes to frame his face. "It's a nice view from down here." She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, kicking him in the side as she turned. He rolled off the chair and lay on his back, stretching his arms. Zeke groaned as he stretched his arms above his head, then planted them beside his head, flipping back up to his feet. He let his momentum bend his back again and did another back flip, landing in a sitting position on the desk. He spun and lay on his side, his head propped up by his left arm. He stared at Natalia for a moment. "You know, your ass looks so good in that robe."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him, hitting a switch by the entry door. The light outside clicked off. She turned back to him. "Well, since you clearly aren't going to be able to stay awake you may as well go to bed."

"You mean with you, right?" He rolled off of the desk and smiled devilishly at her. She punched him in the shoulder as she passed.

"Get some sleep." She said, turning off the lights in the main room as well. "Who knows what could happen tomorrow. Don't want you dieing on me, now do I?"

The next morning Zeke stumbled out of his room, shirtless and shoeless. He yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. The rings on the ring finger and thumb of his right hand sparkled in the sunlight. He leaned back, cracking his back and headed over to the table, starting the coffee pot heating. Stretching out on the large, cushy couch in front of the fireplace, he picked up a book from the table where it rested next to a scribbled note. He picked it up and squinted at Natalia's scrunched handwriting. "Out on a last minute job." it read. "Be back tomorrow. DO NOT go anywhere without me!"

Zeke raised his head slightly, looking at the door as it thumped. "We don't open for another two hours." he called. "Come back then." The thumping continued. "I told you to get lost!" He yelled. There was one last thump, then all was quiet. Then, Zeke grabbed the back of the couch and pulled it over top of him as the door imploded. He kicked the piece of furniture with all his might, sending it hurtling towards the door, slamming it against the cloaked demons that stormed in through the gaping hole of the doorway. He stood, brushing off his legs and he turned to the door. The demons gathered into the small shop, readying their scythe blades. Zeke smiled at them. "Well, looks like we have guests." He raised his leg above the table and brought it crashing down. The legs splintered and threw the contents of the table up in the air. He reached out, his hand brushing the handle of the sword that had been laying there, and grabbed the remote from the air. Pumping his fist he cried out, "Let's get rocking!" and hit the play button on the remote.

The demons rushed forward as surfer music blasted from the speakers. He caught the handle of one's scythe, spinning it around his body and impaling it's owner through the back with the blade and pinning it to the wall. He spun and kicked one in the chest, stepping up onto it's chest and kicking it's head with his other foot. The skull came flying off and ricocheted around the room, knocking two more demons' off their feet. Propelling himself off the decapitated demon, he landed behind the others. His bottle of whiskey from the previous night lay on the table. He grabbed it, taking a large gulp and swished the drink around in his mouth. Grabbing the handle of an axe on the wall, he launched it with a heave, decapitating two more demons. Another rushed at him. Grabbing a burning candle from the table, he blocked it's strike with the metal. The flame illuminated the things hollowed eye sockets. Taking a deep breath, Zeke blew the alcohol through the flame, causing a huge fire cloud to engulf the demon's head.

Dropping to the ground, he ducked under a demon's strike, and rolled to the wall. Springing up, he reached up, grabbing the handle of a long, single sided sword. The sword's blade was four inches across and extended down, forming a bladed finger guard over the two-handed blade. Glancing around, he saw that his office was in shambles, weapons had fallen to the floor, the sofa had been ripped in half, and the floor was on fire. He spun the sword into a back hand grip and pointed at the remaining demons. "You guys better have some good insurance, or I will sue your asses to the moon." One of the demons darted forward, jamming it's blade through Zeke's stomach, the tip erupting out of his back. He sighed. "And now you gotta cover my medical bill. You just want keep giving me money, don't you?" Drawing his fist back, a bubbling, red scarred infection trailed up his stomach, around his back and shoulders, and finally settled on his right arm. One of the gray scabs cracked open, revealing a bloodshot, yellow eye. "Something tells me that you won't be able to cover the bill, so..." He brought his right fists spiked knuckles crashing into the demon's face, exploding it open. Bits of skull scattered everywhere. "I'll have to settle for that." He said, pulling the blade from his stomach.

The other demons roared and rushed him. A second later they exploded out into the street in front of the shop. Zeke walked calmly out after them, pulling a black t-shirt over his head. Jabbing his sword into the ground, he donned a short white jacket. More demons appeared from the shadows on the edges of the street. Civilians, dressed in simple tunics and robes, ran about, screaming. A young woman ran past Zeke, pursued by a lumbering demon. Reaching out, Zeke grabbed the demon by the arm, lifting it up in the air and tossing it aside. "I'll bill ya' later!" He called to the girl. All around, demons were attacking people, leaping and knocking them down. Zeke adjusted the rings on his hand, and hoisted his sword to his shoulder. "I had a feeling today was going to be exciting." He adjusted his fingers on the hilt. "Time to clean up. And get rid of a few demons." He glanced around and sighed, walking towards the nearest group of demons.

Dodging to the left, he brought his sword around, cutting a demon in two. Then he twisted, kicking another away and leaped high into the air. Drawing his arm back, he threw the sword into the group, sending them flying in all directions and creating a large crater in the street. Landing in the shallow hole, he tore the sword from the rubble, spinning just in time to block another demon's attack. He launched himself at it with a flurry of strikes, cutting bits and pieces off of it's body. With a mighty slash he cut it's remaining body in half, right down the center. The two halves fell to the sides and Zeke readied himself into a fighting stance and charged.

Twirling, he carved through the sea of flailing demons, severing head, hands and arms. And still, more burst out of the shadows. The infection on his right arm slid over to his left as he grabbed a demon's incoming blade, lifting it up by it's weapon, and slamming it into a wall. He spun his sword into a backhand grip and stabbed a demon that jumped at him from behind, then pivoted, cutting another in half at the waist. As four more rushed him, he turned, hearing a revving motor. A bus careened around the corner, speeding towards him. Several more demons danced on top of it, laughing. With a grim smile, Zeke caught the blade of the closest demon with his own. As the bus neared, he shot out his left hand, the one that the infection was currently residing on, and grabbed the front of the bus. With a mighty heave, he flipped it over his head, bringing it crashing down on the group in front of him. Straightening, Zeke rolled his shoulder and smiled, turning to fight the seemingly endless horde.

Except the horde was gone. "What the hell...?" Zeke said to himself, watching the mass of demonic bodies rush away, climbing cars and buildings and flying away. Laughing, Zeke stuck his sword into the ground. "Yeah, that's right. Get outta here, ya' pussies." Massaging his shoulder, he turned. A group of black robed people stood before him, swords drawn, hot, sweaty and bloody. "Heh, you guys look like you should find a different job," he smirked.

The man closest to him looked up, wiping blood off of his cheek. "You..." He straightened. "Tell me, are you a demon hunter?"

"No, this is just part of my early morning workout." Zeke scoffed. "Seriously now, leave this to the professionals."

The young man smiled slightly, pushing his sweaty matted brown hair back from his forehead. "If only we could." He walked towards Zeke, extending a hand. "What did you say your name was?"

Zeke took a deep bow. "Zeke of the Bane of Lilith, Demon Hunters Extraordinaire." He swept his hand towards his shops sign with a flourish. The man gave him a strange look and Zeke turned towards his business. "Ah, hell no!" he yelled. The buildings on either side of the shop were fine, but the Bane of Lilith office had collapsed into a pile of rubble. A _burning _pile of rubble. "Oh no." Zeke said, falling to his knees. "Oh no, oh no, oh NO! All my money was in there!"

The man smiled. "Perhaps this is fate."

Zeke whirled on him. "Well tell fate I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" He turned back towards the burning wreckage. "Oh man, it was _so much MONEY!_."

"Perhaps we can help each other." The man said. "My name is Andre. My associates and I are in need of a demon hunter. And you are in need of a job."

Zeke froze. "How much we talking here?" he asked, staring at Andre from the corner of his eye.

The black robed man was taken aback. "Don't you want details on the job?"

Zeke chuckled, turning to face them as he slung his sword over his back. "As you can tell from the fact that I'm still alive, there hasn't been a single demon out of hell that I couldn't take. The job doesn't matter, just make sure you pay up."

Andre smiled. "If you are as strong as you claim, you will have all the money you need. Deep in the desert, there exists an ancient fortress, Tru'Va Mandu. In the time of Sparda it was an outpost of the demonic forces, subjugating the entire desert to it's masters' wills. A powerful demon known as Gormaun escaped from the spell that we tried to place on him and has summoned his army to that fortress. He intends to march on the human world, to enslave it. You must stop him."

Zeke smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, how much we talkin' here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **For those of you who may have read my other work, the events in the Bane of Lilith sub-plot in **Diovni Arms and Protection: Eyes in the Shadows **are NOT canonical to this fic. Yes, there are some big similarities (such as much of this chapter), but neither story impacts the other in any way.


	2. Like Father, Unlike Son

**Like Father, Unlike Son**

Sunlight glinted off the marble spires of the school. The demon hunter trainees of the school scurried across the cobblestones, their light blue tunics and robes swishing about them. They rushed in and out of the great gate, over which hung a large sign with raised, gilded letters reading: Briar Academy. Below the words was a silvery green wing, stretching back to the right.

High above the bustling bodies, on the roof of a nearby building, Zeke sat with his back resting against a large, roaring, stone gargoyle. He held a hand rolled cigarette in his hand. Clamping the smoking cigarette in his teeth, he slowly stood, stretching his legs. Then, taking one last on puff on the cigarette he tossed it aside, took a few steps back and, taking a running start, leaped to the highest spire. He grabbed it with his left hand, planting his feet on hit to hold himself in place. Shielding his eyes with his right hand, he gazed down into the central courtyard of the school, scanning the novices studying for tests or sparring in a training ring. Loosening his grip, he slid swiftly down the spire, landing on the balcony of the tower the massive spike rested upon.

The door from the balcony into the tower's inner office was open. Sticking his head in, Zeke looked around the empty room. Shelves of books lined the walls. The magnificent, dark oak desk was littered with papers, reports brought in by patrols and hunter teams, budget issues, grade cards. A pair of well crafted, golden swords hung crossed behind the intricately carved high-back chair. Taking a step inside, Zeke hesitated, and turned about, vaulting over the railing of the balcony. He landed with a thump on the slate gray slanted roof, sliding downwards for a split-second before he regained his balance.

It was a simple matter for him to break the padlock on one of the skylights for the hallways around the school. Sliding the window back, he hung down from his waist, glancing around the corridor. Dropping in, he hid behind a column as a pack of trainees walked past. "I'm telling you, keep your distance. Go with firearms on your initiation test."

One of his companions shook his head. "But a gun leaves you at the mercy of a close range fight. What if you get Lumin? Only a sword will give you a chance there."

Zeke held his breath as they passed, pulling back into the shadows. The moved on and he slid out into the light, looking around. Heading down the hall, he counted off the dorm room numbers. "Four thirty-three, four thirty-four, four thirty-five. Four thirty-six." He slowly opened the door, peeking inside. Checking to make sure the hall was clear, he slipped in the room and looked around. "Come on, come on, where is it?" His head snapped up and he fell to the ground, rolling underneath one of the beds as the door opened.

"That's weird, I thought for sure I locked this." A girl entered the room. "You guys go on down, I'll be right there."

"Well hurry up Kaylee!" A voice shouted in. The girl closed the door and walked over to her desk, sitting down in front of a mirror. She picked up a pearl handled brush and began to brush out her shoulder length sandy blond hair.

Zeke rolled out from under the bed, rising quietly to a crouching position. Sneaking up behind the girl, he clamped his hand over her mouth, stifling a scream. "You could at least call every once and awhile." He spun her chair around, looking her in the eye. "Are you going to scream?" She shook her head. "Are you going to smack me?" She nodded. He sighed. "Well now, that's not much of an incentive for me to let you go, now is it?" Her hand moved in a blur and his head snapped to the right. "Ow." He said, rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered. "You know you shouldn't be here."

He shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Bullshit, you're never in the neighborhood."

He smiled. "Okay, actually I need the Chimera." He reached for the gun holstered at her hip. She grabbed his arm, recoiling slightly as her fingers brushed the scabs and knotted scars. "Sorry 'bout that." He pulled his arm away.

"I thought you gave it to me to keep." She turned back to the desk, picking up the books stacked there. "You should go. If Professor Briar catches you here he'll throw a fit."

"He already has." Kaylee whirled around, gasping as she saw the tall, powerfully built man in the door way. His winged shoulder guards cast a large shadow on the wall. "You'd best got to class now Kaylee." She nodded, brushing past Zeke with her books against her chest and her face lowered. As she passed, Zeke grabbed the handle of a large triple barreled handgun, with the barrels stacked vertically, slung at her waist, tucking it into a similar holster at his belt. Kaylee rushed past the headmaster, and he walked slowly into the room, staring at Zeke.

Zeke smiled, raising his hand and giving a little wave. "Hey pop."

His father stared coldly at Zeke's devil arm. "I see you still haven't given that up."

Zeke hid it behind his back. "Well, it helps pay the bills." Professor Briar sighed and walked to the bed, sitting down on it, his powerful muscles flexing under his robes. In the light the semblance between them was obvious, the same deep red hair, the same harsh features on the face. The elder Briar bore several scars attesting to his long career. Zeke shifted his weight uncomfortably. "So, hows Clay?"

His father grunted. "The same as always. Arrogant. Over-confident."

Zeke chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like my brother."

His father looked at him, smoldering anger in his eyes. "He turned seventeen last week. He was supposed to take the initiation test. He didn't. He looks up to you, you know. Not to proper hunters like Lumin or Tyral. It's always you, the rebel, the free lancer." He glared at Zeke's devil arm. "The traitor. The freak."

Zeke's lip twitched. Their eyes met and they stared hard at each other, neither faltering. "I did what I thought I should." Zeke growled. "I can't help it if you are to close minded to accept that there are other ways of doing things." He turned around, about to storm out of the room when one of his father's aids rushed in.

"Professor Briar, Lumin's team has run into resistance in their hunt. They request back up."

Zeke glanced back at his father. The headmaster sighed. "Get Tyral and Matthias and put a squad together. I will join you in fifteen minutes and we will leave to assist." He waved the aide away.

"They could be dead in fifteen minutes." Zeke looked back at his father.

Professor Briar scowled at him. "We do things my way around here. If you disagree, feel free to go back to your own firm and leave real demon slaying to us." He swept past his son, hurrying to his office. Zeke glared at his retreating back.

"What are you going to do?" Zeke spun around, seeing Kaylee leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you late for class?" Zeke shot at her.

"I decided to skip. I think I could learn more this way." She pushed off of the wall. "So, what is the great Ezekial Briar going to do?"

He smiled. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." He turned back and winked at her. "If you can keep up." With that he sprang out a window, rolling as he hit the roof of a building, and took off running. Behind him, Kaylee followed his lead and sprinted after him. They raced across the rooftops, leaping across alleys, sliding down wires. Kaylee gasped for breath and looked around. Zeke had disappeared. Swearing under her breath, she ran forwards, determined to find him. As she neared the edge of the building, Zeke popped up right in front of her out of nowhere. "Not this way." She took a step back as she bumped into him. "That way." He said, pointing to the left. She nodded and ran after him again.

Ricocheting around the city, they arrived at the scene of devastation. Fires burned in blackened buildings all around. They came to a halt at the edge of a roof. Below them, a team of demon hunters lay on the ground. Lumin's blond head was visible, matted with blood. He struggled to his knee, readying his sword.

Above, an enormous man shaped being, almost twenty feet tall, with wings floated above the hunters, it's steel gray armor glinting in the firelight. Red eyes glowed from his helmet. "You fools!" It's deep voice reverberated in it's chest. "Did you really think you could match me?" It laughed. "Now you shall pay for your folly." It raised large sword high above it, bringing it down towards Lumin. A shot rang out as the blade swerved, missing Lumin's head by less than an inch.

The Chimera's middle barrel was smoking in Zeke's hand. He grinned at the demon. "Didn't your mommy ever teach you to play nice?"

The demon turned to Zeke and Kaylee. "Who are you?"

Holstering the Chimera, Zeke placed his hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side. "Ah, I see she didn't teach you manners either. Don't you know that it's impolite to ask someone their name before introducing yourself."

The demon snarled. "I am Magnum, and your doom!" He charged at the two. Zeke shoved Kaylee to the side, grabbing Magnum's arm with his devil arm and hurled him to the ground. Zeke jumped down, landing next to Lumin. Magnum flapped it's wings, rising into the air."What?" Zeke drew his sword from it's holster on his back, flexing his fingers under the extended blade finger guard, setting the tip of the sharp back hook on the ground. The demon glared at it. "Genesis. So, you are the one that aided Kytes, the one he left his legacy to."

Zeke laughed. "Hey, how is the ole' bastard?"

The demon's eyes trailed up the blade and across Zeke's devil arm. "I see. You may be a challenge worth my time." It rose higher and higher into the air. "When I defeat you, I shall absorb the power of Genesis, and become the most powerful demon in Hell!"

Resting Genesis on his shoulder, Zeke smiled up at the demon. "The only problem with that is that you'd have to kill me. And I can't let that happen. I gotta contract." The demon roared and stabbed it's large sword at Zeke. He jumped up to the top of a nearby roof, level with his opponent. Magnum swung his massive blade horizontally at the demon hunter. Jumping above the blade, Zeke kicked down at the tip, driving it down into the ground. Landing on the swords broadside, he ran up it, readying his own blade in his hand. Slashing from his right shoulder down to his left foot, he cut through the demon's armor, running straight through to the other side. The demon spun, jabbing at Zeke. Spinning Genesis in his hand, Zeke slid it back into it's place on his back, over his short white jacket, just in time to deflect Magnum's sword's tip. Then, back flipping, he arched his back, pulling out the Chimera from it's holster and unloaded a clip into Magnum's head. He landed on the ground, tossing the gun in the air. He grabbed the handle of Genesis, spinning it into a backhand grip and hurled it at Magnum's face where it sank in half it's length. Pulling another clip from his belt, Zeke held it out. The Chimera landed on the magazine and it slid perfectly into place. Twirling it around his finger, he fired off three shots, one from each barrel, forming a triangle around his sword. Then he jumped up to Magnum's chest, running up it and yanking Genesis from the demon's face, and drove his infected fist into the puncture that the sword had made.

Magnum roared, falling several yards, clutching his face as red light shone from the now gaping hole. "What have you done? This is impossible!" Zeke pounded his fist around the hole, widening it. He pushed off, flipping in the air above Magnum's head, and kicked as he fell, knocking the demon into the ground, creating a large crater and leveling several buildings. Zeke slid the Genesis back into it's place on his back. Behind him, Magnum roared, erupting from the crater, rocketing towards the sky. "This isn't over, human! I will return, and you will pay for this!"

Zeke turned and raised his right hand, lifting his middle finger at the retreating form. "The name's Zeke, Bane of Lilith demon hunter extrodinaire. Remember it!" He yelled up to the demon.

Enthusiastic clapping came from behind him. Zeke turned to see the back up team approaching. His father stood behind an enthusiastic young man, frowning. The young man was the clapping one, his close crop hair making him look like a younger version of his father. "Zeke, that was so cool." Clay ran up to him, grasping him in a one armed, brotherly hug. "He was all like, 'I am your doom' and then you went yah, hi-yah, fuck yeah."

"Clay!" Their father frowned at the brothers. "That language does not become a member of our school."

Zeke's little brother winced. "Sorry pop." He walked slowly back to his father and the rest of the team.

Professor Briar walked forward, his large broadsword still in it's sheath at his waist. "I will say that that was impressive. Impressive, but foolish. You should have killed him."

Zeke glared at his father. "I don't do things for free. Next time, make an appointment." Professor Briar raised his arm as if to strike his son, but lowered his hand.

"Get back to the Academy, all of you." Professor Briar turned and stalked back to his team, placing his arm around the shoulders of his younger son, leading him away.

Kaylee came up behind Zeke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Zeke shrugged her off.

"Don't be. It's not your fault he's a stupid, narrow-minded son of a bitch."

A smile twitched at Kaylee's lips and she looked down at her feet. "Would it really be so bad to come back?" Zeke turned and looked at her. "We used to have fun, didn't we? Couldn't you just appease your father? Everyone wishes you would come back to the Academy."

Zeke shook his head. "If I went back, it I would have to give up my most useful tool. This," he brought the devil arm up before his face. "This thing has become a part of me. If I separated from it, it would be like losing part of me. I can't let that go." Kaylee took a step forward as if to say something, but stopped, and turned to follow her comrades, waving goodbye to her childhood friend.

A few hours later, Zeke was speeding down a dirt road in an open topped car, his crimson hair pushed back in the wind. Ahead of him a tall structure stretched into the sky. Spear like towers jutted up, so sharp that at first glance one might think that the red of the sunset was the sky bleeding from the massive points. Zeke smiled, his eyes trailing up the outline of the fortress from behind his sleek sunglasses. As he approached the gates, he could see the black shapes of Andre and his team, milling about in the sand. Turning the wheel sharply, Zeke skidded to a halt in front of them. Leaping out of the car before it even stopped moving, he whipped off his sunglasses and stared up at the humungous iron gate before him. "Demons," he said, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Such a defined fashion sense."

Andre smiled, coming over to stand with their hired hand. "Gormaun will most likely be inside the central tower. Before he took over, we were conducting research in the fortress." Andre gestured to the symbols decorating the door. "These symbols represent Gormaun's six servants. To reach him, you must seek out each of his servants and claim their soul. Only with all six will his lair become available to you."

Zeke nodded. "Okay, get in, kill these six lackeys, get to Gormaun, get out alive. And then you'll pay me?"

"Yes." said Andre. "Another thing. Yulo, a member of our organization, was trapped in Tru'Va Mandu. He was brainwashed by Gormaun and now attempts to convert the populace from around the fortress to his master's cause. If you find him, put him out of his torment."

Zeke rolled his eyes. "That's gonna cost extra. I don't waste bullets on unnecessary targets." With that eloquent statement, he placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. Striding into the central courtyard, the doors closed behind him. Zeke smiled to himself as he drew Genesis from where it was slung on his back. "Let's do this!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Do NOT expect the updates to be coming this fast later. Both of these chapters were just rewrites of stuff I had already written and published in another fic. After this, the updates will be farther in between, seeing as I have two other fics that I'm trying to run at the same time.


	3. Enter Pligh

**Enter Pligh**

Walking slowly through the massive central courtyard, Zeke stared up at the enormous towers above him. "Why is it that demons can't ever keep things simple?" he muttered to himself. Taking another step forward, he leaped to the side as the ground exploded in front of him. "Alright, come on out Gormaun!" He yelled to the shadows. "I'd like to get this over with."

He was answered by high pitched laughter. "Well well, this one knows how to play." It was two voices. Each sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. "Goody, we've been _sooo _bored." The voices laughed again.

Zeke turned towards the source. "No offense, but when I heard your description, I was expecting something big and scary." He pulled out the Chimera. "But, what the hell, I ain't complaining."

Throaty laughter echoed from behind him. "Ooh, I like him." Zeke spun in the direction of the woman's voice. "Play nice now. I want a turn with him."

"But Anastasia!" The screechy voices were cut off by a hiss from the woman's voice.

Zeke smirked. "Ooh, Gormaun's servants, eh? Could you do me a favor and find someone else to annoy? I have a job to do, and I would rather not waste time playing with you."

The ground shook below Zeke and a deep voice came up from below his feet. "I tire of his insolence. Why do we not just kill him now?"

Suddenly, a shadow passed over Zeke. He looked up as a roar shook the entire fortress. A long, sinewy tail disappeared behind the central tower. "Anyone else got something to say?" he yelled. A second passed, then two. "Didn't think so." The door in front of him opened and, seeing that there was nowhere else to go, he walked inside.

Entering a massive hall, Zeke looked around at the stone gargoyles and gruesome paintings. Liquid dripped from the ceiling. Dark red liquid. Looking up, Zeke saw mutilated bodies hanging from chains. "Charming." He said, turning to look at the figure in the middle of the room.

"It is, isn't it?" The figure was tall, a pure white suit covered his body. Pitch black hair fell down his neck. His face was tinted pink and his eyes were pure yellow behind the dark purple mask. A bright pink scarf was wrapped around his neck. He leaned on a jeweled cane. "I have to say, Lord Gormaun certainly has his own taste." He smiled widely at Zeke. "But, where are my manners? I am Pligh, I and shall be your host for this tour of terror." He bowed deeply. "Within these halls, you shall encounter nightmares that you've never imagined, pain so perfect it'll make your mother weep, and horror so-" he was cut off as Zeke pushed him aside with and exaggerated yawn.

"Whatever." He muttered, drawing Genesis from his back. Walking up to the massive black door, he brought his foot up and crashed it against the black metal. The door didn't budge. Zeke placed his hand on the the door and pushed. Still nothing. Slamming his fist into the door, Zeke looked up, his eyes tracing over six ruins traced into the gate, three on each side. With a sigh, he said "I'm gonna ask you a favor. Could you let me go ahead and kill you now? You know without a fight." He turned to face Pligh. "I'd really appreciate it."

Pligh laughed. "Oh no, sonny. That would be making it to easy for you." Zeke shrugged, turning `towards the great door. Suddenly spinning, he fired a shot at the pink-skinned demon. Pligh disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Ooh, hoo hoo hoo!" He laughed, appearing hanging from the ceiling. "Can't you do better than that?"

"Yeah, come on down here and I'll show you!" Zeke shouted up at him.

Pligh just laughed. "Oh, nonono, I can't do that. It's impolite to attack your guests." He teleported away again as Zeke leapt, cleaving a large scar into the ceiling where he'd stood. Pligh slammed the base of his scepter on the floor with a loud clack. "But I would hate to think you're not entertained" he laughed, walking backwards and fading into the wall.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "Thank god. So far, this place has been pretty drab." The stone carvings around the wall began to creak and move, ripping themselves free. They shook the dark, stained stone from their bodies, exposing sickly red and black patterns on their sinewy bodies, large gray horns jutting forward from their foreheads. They circled Zeke, leveling their sharply curved blades at him. "Oh no!" Zeke said, looking about him in mock horror. "Whatever will I do?" The first demon rushed his back. Zeke backflipped, pulling out the Chimera mid-jump. He landed on the demon's shoulders, pulling on it's horns, steering it's charge into the others. Red and black bodies went flying everywhere. The mounted demon charged straight at the wall. At the last second, Zeke jumped, firing the Chimera at all the other demons that were beginning to get to their feet. The demon that had been run into the wall turned, rubbing it's head, and found itself staring straight down the Chimera's triple barrel. "I guess this works." Zeke snarled, pulling the trigger and shattering the demon's head.

He spun the Chimera around his finger and jammed it back into it's holster. Turning, he saw Pligh standing in the middle of the room, clapping. "Splendid, oh absolutely marvelous!" He cried. He stopped short in the applause as Zeke whipped out his gun and shoved it into his face.

"Flattery'll get you nowhere." He smirked. "But feel free to continue. I kinda like hearing it."

The pink demon sniggered. "Oh, killing me would be a big mistake. Afterall," he disappeared with a puff of smoke and reappeared walking along the wall, "it's bad manners to shoot your host before you've met the other guests to the party." He waved to the door. "Before you, you see the gate to Gormaun's lair, the doorway to the new Prince of Darkness. But, if you want to meet him, there's a catch." He disappeared again, reappearing in the arch of the giant door. "You see these symbols? Each of them represents one of us servants of Gormaun. If you want in, you'll need all six."

Zeke leveled the gun at him again. "You say killing you would be a mistake, but so far all you've done is give me incentives." He fired and Pligh fell from the arch, bursting into smoke as he hit the ground.

"Oh yes, you will have to kill me eventually," the demon's voice echoed around the hall. "BUuuuT." He surfaced behind Zeke. Zeke spun, and drew Genesis as Pligh knocked the pistol from his hand. Zeke's sword connected with the masked demon's scepter. "You don't know your way around this lovely place. I however, shall be here to guide you in the right direction." They pushed away and stood, staring at each other.

Zeke pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Lemme get this straight. You're offering to help me take down your allies?" He chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, but that seems a little backwards."

Pligh spun, thrusting his arms out. "Not at all. I want to see how far you can go, how high you can fly, how many demons you can take before you fall down and die." He stopped spinning and grinned a pointed tooth grin at Zeke. "So kid, whaddya think?"

"Hey, anything that makes my job easier is good by me." Zeke said, slinging his sword over his back.

"Excellent" Pligh beamed, walking towards Zeke and scooping up the Chimera along the way. He handed it back to Zeke. "Now we don't have anytime to lose. We have to move quickly, yes, fast, like jackrabbits." He steered Zeke towards one of the large doors leading out of the hall. "This is the way to your first challenge, the Venom Forest. Deep within, in the Yahuro tree, you will find your first foe. Defeat her, then come back here."

Zeke shrugged Pligh's hand off and nodded. "What do I do when she's dead? Is there something I'm supposed to bring back?"

Pligh smiled knowingly. "Oh, you'll know when it's time." The door before them creaked open, revealing a lush forest. "I'll be watching you. Now get going! The games have begun!" Zeke rolled his eyes and strode purposefully out into the grass. Behind him, the door slammed closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is really more of a filler chapter than anything. The way I'm planning this is: One chapter for the dungeon and boss fight, then a chapter where Zeke come back to the central hub with his prize, there's a bit of plot expansion, then repeat. So every other chapter will be a shorter one, like this. Don't like it? Well to bad, it's my story and I can do what I want with it.


End file.
